How Perfection Became The Ultimate Flaw
by alyssa-kaye
Summary: Byakuya had made it clear, certain and with complete simplicity. He had wanted nothing more than Renji's lent fighting skill and power, and was not interested in anything more or outside of those areas. But obviously, Renji wasn't one to accept such a monotonous relationship with his captain, and unfortunately, that resilience forced him to learn the hard way. One-sided love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys, wassup! I really wanted to do this story in a one shot but I figured I'd try it like 5-8 chapters! So let me note, each chapter might be very small since they are cut outs from the original story, BUT, they shall be updated quickly, like everyday.**

**Pairings: RenxBya, well onesided. Official RenxBya will be in the sequel.**

**Warnings: Death, angst.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Fucked up desires. Enjoy!**

* * *

**How Perfection Became The Ultimate Flaw  
**

**Chapter 1**

Never had a day gone by in the Sereitei, where Renji wouldn't ponder on his relationship with the six division captain Byakuya Kuchiki. It was very peculiar. Even though they both held up positions as first and second in command of their squad, Renji and Byakuya were never deemed to be very close as captain and lieutenant.

To think that after all the incidents that had occurred in the Soul society; from Ichigo Kurosaki's invasion to save Rukia, to the war waged between Aizen and the shinigami, their association with each other remained at a standstill. There was no question about it.

This had bothered the red head a little, the fact that he had been under Byakuya's command for over 3-4 years and hadn't had a genuine conversation with him once. They had gone through so much together yet outside of work, they were like total strangers.

But it wasn't as though the red head hadn't tried to fix that. If anything, he had tried as hard as he possibly could. Any moment he had with the Captain alone was always an opportunity to awaken the bond that should've been instilled ever since Renji had achieved his promotion, whether it be getting the Noble's tea while on his break, or even making small talk while doing paperwork; one thing Renji detested very much. Sometimes the red head would even gather so much courage as to invite Byakuya to accompany him as he went to the soul society's annual festivals, or for walks in the area on serene evenings. So yes, there was no doubt about it. Renji had tried….

…and failed miserably every single time.

In the office, Byakuya always requested silence, especially on those days when the lieutenant's desk was covered in stacks of paperwork and he had just wanted something to get rid of the boredom and nausea. Wherever Renji offered to go he would always decline, his excuses ranging from **"I'm busy" **to things like** "I don't care for things like that"** or even **"There's not a doubt in my mind that I will be the laughing stock of the evening if I go with you…"**

It was clear that Byakuya was definitely ashamed of Renji, if his behavior didn't prove it maybe occasional sarcastic and smart insults would get to him. Well, hopefully. It didn't take a fool to get the idea, surely he should've came to some epiphany, but clearly, he didn't.

There's usually a saying that goes opposites do attract, but not in this case…..

Renji was always the clumsy mongrel and Byakuya was, well, the indefectible noble…

Byakuya had made it clear, certain and with complete simplicity. He had wanted nothing more than Renji's lent fighting skill and power, and was not interested in anything more or outside of those areas. But obviously, Renji wasn't one to give up, and unfortunately, that resilience forced him to learn the hard way.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Perfection Became the Ultimate Flaw**

**Chapter 2**

It was nearing the spring season, the division was packed with work leaving no time for recreation or anything of the sort. Spring was the time where paper work was especially heavy and new recruits were to be enrolled from the academy. This was always a downer for Renji. Days like this he wished he was a simple unseated officer. He just detested paper work and believe it or not, he wasn't the only one. There were so many other people Renji could point out, who were also slackers even outside of the division such as the famous voluptuous beauty Rangiku and even at some points in time Omeoda, the 2nd division lieutenant, who speaking of which, seemed to be a very unlikely person suited to be in the stealth squad.

Renji also pointed out other things.

Like how, the captain of that same division, Sui feung seemed to pass by the 6th squad a little often than usual. This probably could've been because of the work that both divisions had to handle, but still, it seemed a little odd that there wasn't an officer to deliver the work instead of her.

He also noticed that the more she had passed through the division, the less paperwork she had in hand and the less he would see his captain in the office. Byakuya would have his paperwork finished coincidentally at the same time that Captain Sui feung would arrive, and when she did, he would excuse Renji from the office claiming that he had confidential matters to discuss with the other captain and therefore his presence was to be dispersed somewhere else. At first Renji was clueless as to what all this meant, but he began to understand when the captains' discussions went from 15 minutes, to 30, and eventually even hourly ranges.

These suspicions augmented Renji's curiosity and he had badly wanted to question his captain about it. And he would.

The next time the petite woman had passed by, and they had their hour long, Super Secretive, confidential Chit-chat, followed by leave after the discussion, Renji went back into the office. He tried to keep his demeanor cool and in check as he sat in his chair quietly for a few minutes gathering up his thoughts, before speaking up.

"Um, Captain Kuchiki?"

"What is it?" The deep, austere voice replied.

"Well, you see I wanted to know the reason why Captain Sui feung passes through here so much, is there something going on between her division and ours? Also-

He could've just left the question there, but this was Renji, who seemingly didn't know when to cease his vocal ministrations or in more basic terms- Kindly Shut the hell up.

"Also captain, You've been having meetings with her more often than usual, and they've been very secretive and you never discuss them with me. Umm, Might I ask why?" Finished, Renji looked at his captain curiously hoping to get a clarification on all of it.

"That is none of your concern. Get back to work…" The noble simply stated before returning to his paper work.

Too embarrassed to even apologize for his "rudeness" and "malicious behavior", Renji turned to the infinite stacks of papers on his desk.

"H-hai! Yes sir…"

That night, Renji stared at the ceiling of his one-room apartment, pondering on how stupid he appeared in front of his position of authority Byakuya Kuchiki. Thinking about it know, would it have made sense to even speak to him about it seeing as the captain usually kept to himself about matters such as this.

Maybe it's cause we aren't as close yet…that's why he thinks he can't tell me….

With that being the case, Renji would see to it that he'd fix that problem.

**TBC**


End file.
